Happiness comes in the long run
by WeasleyLover2
Summary: ok, no-one's reading my story!! does it suck?? just review and tell me if it does!! but if you like it, review and I'll write another chapter.
1. the first half of the journey to Hogwart...

Note: as you know I don't own any of this, the characters, terms, places, whatever.wish I did though. Anyway I decided to make some weird combinations with the HP people.well, you'll see what I mean later. None of these will probably happen, but hey! I wanted to have a little fun. Oh, and it skips around between Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Harry's perspectives. The stars separate them. I hope you like it!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"Uh, er.well, you see." On the Hogwarts express.  
  
  
  
It was time to go back to Hogwarts! Everyone was walking around looking for friends, lost pets, saying their goodbyes, or storing their luggage and looking for a compartment. 'Nothing out of the ordinary today!' Ron thought to himself as he started looking for Harry and Hermione. 'Wonder how Harry's doing?' he thought as he strolled around.  
  
******  
  
'Where are they?' Hermione thought as she searched the train. 'They're probably still outside on the platform, I'll just save us a compartment then!' she thought as she passed an empty compartment. Just then someone called her name.  
  
"Hey! Hermione!" she spun around, it was Seamus. "Have you seen Dean?" he asked as he approached.  
  
"Er, no. I'll tell him you're looking for him if I see him though!" she said. He smiled gave her a nod and went to look on the platform. 'Man, he's really grown.' Hermione thought. 'He looks really good. Maybe he's been working out.' Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by another someone.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" this time it was Lavender.  
  
"Hello Lavender!" Hermione replied. "Have you seen Ron or Harry?"  
  
"Nope, I'm sorry. Have you seen Pavarti?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I saw her near the front of the train,"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Er, Lavender? Have you seen Seamus lately?" Hermione gave a stab at conversation, and she wanted to know more about Seamus.  
  
Lavender cleared her throat. "No, and I really don't care where that bastard is anyway." She replied curtly.  
  
Hermione was shocked. "May I ask what happened?" she thought that Lavender and Seamus were still going out; they seemed pretty close the past two years.  
  
"Well, half of it was because he cheated on me, and."  
  
"Cheated on you? Oh, man, I'm sorry Lav."  
  
"It's ok. I've learned. And I'm better off without him."  
  
"So, what's the other half then?" Hermione ventured.  
  
"He just wasn't boyfriend material last year. I don't know how to explain it. Maybe he just wasn't ready, I don't really know. It just didn't work." She ended with a sigh.  
  
"Oh, I understand. The same thing happened with Victor and me. I wasn't ready. I really didn't even like him like that anyway." Hermione added as she saw the sympathetic look on Lavender's face.  
  
******  
  
"Hey! Lavender!" she turned around to a hug from one of her best friends, Parvati.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Herm!" she said to Hermione as she left with Pavarti.  
  
"Have you seen Ron yet?" Pavarti squealed.  
  
"No, is he still as hot as last year?" Lavender asked, excited.  
  
"Yeah, and better. He's outside on the platform. You should go talk to him."  
  
"You know what? I think I will!" Lavender said as she left the train and started looking for a flash of reddish-orange hair among the throng of people.  
  
******  
  
'Where are they?' Harry thought as he wandered around the platform, looking for the Weasleys. Just then he saw a flash of red hair ahead of him in the crowd. He hurried to catch up. But it wasn't who he thought.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry!" Ginny said as he came up to her.  
  
"Hiya Gin. Where's Ron?" Harry asked as he climbed onto the train with her.  
  
"I don't know. Last I saw he was looking for you and Hermione. Maybe he's on the train somewhere."  
  
"Alright, thanks." Harry answered as he started checking the compartments and asking around.  
  
******  
  
'Where the bloody hell are they?' Ron thought as he rushed around the platform. Not many people were left. The train was about to take off soon.  
  
"Hey, Ron. What are you still doing out here?" he heard someone call behind him. He turned around. There was Lavender.  
  
"Uh, er.well, you see." Ron's mind suddenly went blank. Lavender gave him a confused look.  
  
"Are you looking for Hermione?" she asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. And Harry. Have you seen him around?" Ron's senses came back to him.  
  
"Yeah, I saw him getting on the train with your sister earlier. Oh, and Hermione's saving you guys a compartment."  
  
"They both already got on? How did I miss them?" he asked aloud as he got on the train with Lavender.  
  
Lavender giggled. "I don't know. Want me to show you where Hermione is?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Come on!" she said as she took his hand and led him down the train.  
  
******  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" Hermione whipped around. There stood Seamus, Dean, and some girl who was tall, had dark hair, and laughing eyes.  
  
"Uh, er.well, you see." she stammered. Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "No, you want a seat?" she finished uneasily.  
  
"Yeah! Do you mind?" the girl asked sitting down across from Hermione.  
  
"No, not at all." Hermione replied smiling. 'Harry and Ron can find their own seats.' She thought.  
  
"Hermione, meet Blaise. Blaise, Hermione." Dean said as he sat down next to the new girl.  
  
"Hello!" Hermione said with a nod.  
  
"Hi!" Blaise replied shaking Hermione's hand.  
  
"She's a Slytherin, but we think there's been a mis-sorting." Seamus said with a wink at Dean.  
  
"Yeah! It's awful. It's usually so cold in the dorms. And that Draco character, he's a meanie! I can't stand him! And Pansy never shuts up about him either." Blaise said with a pout.  
  
Hermione giggled. "Too bad you're not in Gryffindor. I think we'd get along well!" Hermione said, still giggling.  
  
"Yeah, me too!" Blaise said smiling.  
  
******  
  
Lavender was still dragging Ron threw the corridors. 'Man, his hand is so warm.' She thought as she slowed down. They were at the compartment.  
  
"Here you go!" she said, reluctantly letting go of his hand.  
  
"Thanks!" he said and smiled brightly at her and knocked on the compartment door.  
  
She almost melted. She started to walk down to her compartment that Pavarti had saved for them when she heard Seamus talking to Ron behind her.  
  
"Sorry mate, but we're all full." He told Ron. Lavender turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"Oh, ok then. I'll just go, uh, sit somewhere else." Ron said uneasily. Lavender could hear a lot of giggling coming from the inside of the compartment. Seamus shut the door again and the voices were droned out. She watched as Ron turned around and tried to figure out what to do next. They were the only people left that hadn't sat in a compartment and they both figured all the rest were full.  
  
"Ron, you could, um, come sit with Pavarti and me, if you want." She stammered out. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"Ok. Where's your compartment?" he asked smiling gratefully.  
  
"Just down here a little further." She said as she started out again, with Ron striding next to her. "So, uh, was Hermione in there?" she asked tentively. She had the idea that he liked Hermione a bit.  
  
"Hmmm? Uh, yeah. But she seemed to be having a great time without Harry or me. But she's liked Seamus since the end of term last year so I guess she decided it was time to take some action." but he suddenly stopped and looked at her with big eyes. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that." He added. "Please, please, don't tell anyone!" he begged, taking her hand and squeezing it for emphasis.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." She answered, smiling.  
  
He sighed. "Thanks. She'll kill me if she knew I told."  
  
"No problem," she nodded and continued walking. He dropped her hand.  
  
******  
  
Harry was sitting near the back of the train with Ginny, Fred, George, and Angelina (who was sitting on Fred's lap.) Harry was having quite a good time. Fred and George were hilarious. They kept cracking jokes and telling horribly embarrassing stories about Ron. And, from what George had told him, Harry found out that Ginny had gotten a boyfriend over the summer. He was really happy for her. She deserved someone to treat her right. It turned out that it was Colin Creevey. Harry knew those two would get together in the end.  
  
"So, Harry, my man," Fred started, patting Harry's knee and giving his twin an evil grin. "On the subject of boyfriends and girlfriends, who's would yours be?"  
  
Harry blushed. "I don't have one," he answered truthfully.  
  
"Oh, really?" George asked, grinning even wider. "It looks like we have a new job Fred!"  
  
"Oh, yes. Dear brother of mine, who do you think Harry would like to go out with?"  
  
Ginny and Angelina just watched with amusement playing across their faces.  
  
"Mind you, they have to be free and be ready to snog!" George said laughing slightly.  
  
Harry blushed even more. "You guys! I can find a girlfriend on my own, thanks."  
  
"No, no. We insist on helping.hmmm. What do you think Fred?"  
  
"I think that Millicent Bullstrode was eyeing him when we were on the platform!"  
  
Everyone laughed, even Harry.  
  
"Leave him alone you guys!" Angelina said, stopping their mocking.  
  
"Oh, we're just having a little fun love!" Fred said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes and giggled. Harry mouthed a 'Thanks' to her and stood up. "I'm going to try and go find Ron or Hermione. I'll see you guys later!" he said as he left and headed up towards the front of the train.  
  
  
  
Another Note: Ok, I thought that this was a long enough chapter. I'll continue the journey on the Hogwarts express in another chapter. Do you like?? Please review!! Oh, and if you don't like where this is going, don't worry. I'm going to twist it. You'll see!! Remember: REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Thoughts before things get messy

Note: as you know I don't own any of this, the characters, terms, places, whatever.wish I did though. Anyway I decided to make some weird combinations with the HP people.well, you'll see what I mean later. None of these will probably happen, but hey! I wanted to have a little fun. Oh, and it skips around between Ron, Hermione, Lavender, and Harry's perspectives. The stars separate them. I hope you like it!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Thoughts before it starts to get messy.  
  
  
  
'Dang! I've never really noticed her before.but she's really hot!' Ron thought as he followed Lavender to her compartment. Then he spoke up, "Thanks for letting me sit with you guys."  
  
Lavender turned around and smiled, "No problem."  
  
Ron about fell over. 'She's so gorgeous!' he thought.  
  
******  
  
Hermione was having quite a good time in her compartment. Blaise turned out to be really nice, and funny. And Dean's girlfriend. 'That's good,' she thought. 'At least I know she's not Seamus'. Wait!' her brain screamed at her as she smiled flirtatiously at Seamus. 'Remember what Lavender said? He's a cheating bastard!! Stay away!' 'Yeah, well, maybe he was just bored...' her love struck half and sensible half of her brain was fighting.  
  
"Hermione?" Hermione was robbed of her thoughts as Harry stepped into the compartment.  
  
"Yes?" she managed. Harry certainly had grown over the summer. He had grown a good six inches and he just seemed, Hermione couldn't put her finger on it, but he was more muscular than last year. Not just the scrawny black haired kid he used to be. And his voice had deepened too.  
  
She watched him as he looked around. Seeing that the compartment was full she could have sworn she saw a look of disappointment cross over his face before leaving a forced smile behind. "Have you seen Ron?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. He was looking for a place to sit," Hermione said, blushing slightly because she had so easily abandoned her best friends.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, I'll see you at the feast ok?" he asked Hermione 'with an almost yearning look in his eyes,' she thought, but dismissed it quickly. Why would Harry look at her like that?  
  
"Yes, of coarse!" she replied quickly.  
  
And then with a smile to her, and a nod to Blaise, Dean, and Seamus he left.  
  
******  
  
"Here we are!" Lavender announced once they'd reached the compartment at the very front of the train. She prayed that Pavarti hadn't already found people to fill the extra seats. She was planning on using this as some quality time with Ron.  
  
"Hey Lav!" Pavarti exclaimed as Lavender and Ron stepped into the compartment.  
  
Lavender was quick to notice that she was alone. 'Thank God.' She thought as she sat down across from her best friend. Ron sat down next to her. Lavender about exploded with happiness.  
  
"Hope you don't mind, Hermione got, uh, er, sidetracked and gave away the seat she was saving for him," Lavender explained as Pavarti raised her eyebrows in Ron's direction.  
  
"I can leave if it's a problem," Ron said.  
  
'Always the gentlemen,' Lavender thought. 'Well, not always,' she giggled inwardly.  
  
"No, it's fine!" Pavarti replied before Ron could get up.  
  
"Thanks," Ron said as he leaned back in his seat.  
  
******  
  
Harry was now at the very front of the train. 'He's got to be in here' he thought as he knocked on the compartment door. It was ajar, but he didn't want to be rude. There seemed to be a lot of giggling coming from inside. And he thought he recognized the male laugh that was filtering into the corridor.  
  
"Come in!" he heard a familiar female voice say from inside.  
  
Harry walked in. "Ron!" he exclaimed as he saw him sitting by Lavender Brown.  
  
"Hi Harry!" he said as he saw his best friend come in. "Come join us!"  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"No, have a seat," he turned around. There she was. Pavarti. The girl who he'd taken to the Yule Ball in fourth year. They had been slightly closer after that affair, but Harry really didn't like the thought of her being his girlfriend. So he'd gotten that clear after the Yule Ball. She seemed cool with it, but she didn't cease to flirt with him. Not that he minded that.who could resist one of the prettiest, sought out girl in school? So he sat down next to her.  
  
"So, uh, how are you Ron?" Harry asked casually.  
  
"Alright," Ron replied, but he was interrupted by a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Yeah, and hello to you too Harry."  
  
Harry looked over at Lavender and smiled. She was grinning from ear to ear, just playing with him obviously. So, playing along, Harry jumped to his feet and took Lavender's hand enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you there! How good it is to see you! Pleasure!" he said laughing as he pumped her arm up and down in a hearty handshake. She collapsed into giggles. When he was done he turned and did the same thing to Pavarti. Soon, their whole compartment was laughing. Even Ron, who looked rather pissed off, 'wonder why?' Harry thought.  
  
Just then the food trolley came. They stocked up on everything the lady had to offer and started talking about school, homework, teachers, summer break, and so forth.  
  
******  
  
'I don't believe Harry,' Ron thought as Pavarti told them about her brother's new cat that could do something and other out of the ordinary. He wasn't paying attention. 'Since when has he turned into Mr. Flirt?' he thought as he munched on a chocolate frog. 'I guess we all grew up over the summer,' he finished the debate with himself with the obvious. 'Well, I'll just have to tell him to lay off Lavender so I at least have a slight chance with her.'  
  
******  
  
Hermione was flirting like crazy. This wasn't like her, the old her anyway. She'd really gone a little boy-crazy over the summer. 'Part of being a teenager!' she thought happily the first time she had thought a boy was hot.  
  
Now she wasn't over doing it, but she was making it totally obvious that she liked Seamus. He didn't seem to mind. And Dean and Blaise were having their own love fest [A/N: nothing like making out you perverts!! ;)] and didn't seem to notice Hermione's odd behavior. She had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting year as Seamus casually swung his arm over her shoulders.  
  
******  
  
In the compartment in the front of the train, things had settled down. They had finished the food and were now just talking lazily. Lavender was extremely tired. She had to get up really early this morning so she wouldn't be late and last night her little sister had lost her new kitten and had begged the whole family to help her find it. They were up pretty late, until her older brother had found the cat under his bed, sleeping on a pair of his jeans. She thought she just might dose off, 'it's not like we're talking about anything interesting anyway,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
******  
  
Harry was the first to notice it. Two of their company had fallen silent. He looked at Lavender and Ron and nudged Pavarti in the ribs.  
  
"What?" she hissed.  
  
He pointed over to the two, a huge grin on his face.  
  
Pavarti looked over and started to giggle. Lavender had fallen asleep, and her head had lolled over onto Ron's shoulder. Ron was asleep too, and his head was leaning on top of Lavender's.  
  
"They look so cute together!" Pavarti whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry whispered back.  
  
"Well, I need to go talk to Hannah Abbot for a bit, I'll see you later, ok?" Pavarti asked as she got up and left, still giggling slightly.  
  
Harry looked over at his sleeping friends. 'They do look good together,' he thought. Then he had a flashback.  
  
**Flashback to fifth year**  
  
"What's so funny?" he had asked Ron as they sat down at the Gryffindor table together.  
  
He had looked around to make sure no one was listening, then said, "well, when you fell asleep on the train," he started to laugh again. Harry had given him a death glare to make him shut up. Ron managed to muffle his laughter so he could continue.  
  
"Well, I left to go talk to Ginny, and when I got back Hermione had fallen asleep too." he paused and Harry had told him to go on.  
  
With a huge grin on his face, he continued. "Then the train gave a lurch and her head fell onto your shoulder. And about ten minutes later your head had fallen onto hers.you looked so cute!!" he said, mimicking the last part the way Ginny talked and smirking.  
  
**End of flashback.**  
  
Trying to remember what had happened on the train he remembered waking up for a second, and opening his eyes to a head of brown bushy hair, but he had fallen asleep right away. 'And I never had time to enjoy that,' he thought. 'She woke up before me.no wonder she couldn't look me in the eyes after ward.'  
  
Then his mind wandered to that day. 'Man, she looks even better than last year!' he thought. He had fallen for Hermione's charm in their fifth year, and he had confessed to Ron too. 'She did something to her hair, it was slightly straighter, but it still had that Hermione bushiness to it. And she'd thinned out, curved more, and gotten a really great tan.' Harry was surprised that he could notice, let alone remember, all those details when he'd only seen her for maybe a minute.  
  
'I'm going to do something about these feelings this year,' he thought as he watched to scenery wiz by threw the window.  
  
  
  
Another Note from your beloved author: you like? Please send reviews!! I love hearing what you guys think about my stories, and what you think will, or should, happen. Please!! Any flames and I'll have a nice lunch of grilled hotdogs.yum!! But really, I'm going to continue this story no matter what, but my other story I want reviews!! I really care about what you think about that one. So please read: Fallen' by me (WeasleyLover2) and review!! That one has your typical couples, not the switched around ones like in this story!! ;) So be coo and read and review!!  
  
Hey! I'm a poet and didn't even know it!! ;) lol ;) 


End file.
